Just a Rumor
by Hikata
Summary: There's a rumoring going around about Kayashima and Nakatsu, but is it really just a rumor? shounen ai, KayaNaka Rated T for brief language and just to be safe. Yeah, I suck at summeries.


Yes. This is my first Hana-Kimi fanfic. I wrote and betaed this by myself in the course of two hours, a.m. hours mind you, because I couldn't sleep. I just started typing away and poof! I really had no clue where this was going when I started, but I think I like where it went. So enjoy! And please tell me what you think. .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hana-Kimi.

**Warnings:** Maybe OOC-ness(I'm not too sure), light shounen ai, KayaNaka(if you don't like, than don't read)

**Just a Rumor**

As the bell that signified lunch rang, most of the students began to shuffle out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. Kayashima remained in his seat as he finished straightening his desk area. Nakatsu walked over and patted him on the back.

"Come on, Kayashima. Let's go get some grub."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you in there." The blonde nodded his okay before walking out the door with the other.

Now, Kayashima didn't usually he pay much attention to his classes, more specifically his classmates during classes, except maybe Nakatsu, but anyway for some reason, today something seemed off. At first he had thought it to be his imagination, a snicker here, an awkward smile or frown there, nothing much. It almost felt like they were watching him though, as crazy as that sounded. So he ignored it. As he finished tidying up, someone from the group of people who still remained in the room approached him.

"Hey, Kayashima. I heard there's something going on between you and your roommate," said the random boy with brown hair. Kayashima vaguely remembered always seeing him in class, but wasn't able to think of a name. Oh well. But what was he talking about?

The psychic vocalized his confusion. "What?"

"Oh. So you're saying the rumors aren't true?"

Still not understanding, and not really caring much, but curious as to what rumor could possibly be going around about Nakatsu and himself, he asked again, "What are you talking about?"

The guy seemed to be getting annoyed at him now. "You and that blondie roommate of yours are in love aren't you? With the way you're always staring at him, how you two always seem to be together, and the fact that he's always looking out for you, it's what everyone is saying. Especially after Nakatsu practically announced to the world that he was gay(1). So, is it true?"

Kayashima didn't know what to say. He just stood there staring at the guy in front of him as if he head two heads. Where in the world had they gotten such a crazy idea? Sure, he stared at Nakatsu sometimes, but he didn't do it conscientiously, it always just... happened. And he wasn't always with Nakatsu... was he? Nah, and there's no way that Nakatsu was always looking out for him. Besides, the emotional blonde looks out for everyone, not just him. So why did he suddenly start to feel funny when this guy had asked him about this rumor?

A scowl of disgust overtook the guy's face as he spoke. "Judging from your silence and that blush, it must be true. Dude, that's gross! You were weird before, with all your talk about auras and shit, but now you're gay too. That's just sick!"

He grabbed the front of Kayashima's shirt and slightly pulled him up off the floor. The psychic couldn't help but wonder how this guy's aura had changed so quickly from calm and curious to suddenly angry, almost as quickly as Nakatsu's aura could, without him even having to say a word. Though slightly flustered and now confused with thoughts of Nakatsu, he managed to maintain an indifferent demeanor as he said, "What's your problem? It's just a rumor."

"We don't need fags like you in our school, Freak!" He pulled his arm back, ready to swing. Kayashima didn't struggle much. What was the point? He already knew he couldn't get out of the other's tight grip. Closing his eyes he waited for the impending punch to make contact, but it never came. Instead, he heard a rather familiar voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kayashima cracked open an eye to see none other the then his blonde roommate standing there is the classroom doorway; looking really pissed off too. He angrily stomped up to the guy currently holding the psychic up by his collar. "Put him down! I don't know what's going on here, but if you want to fight someone, take me on!"

The guy returned the glare full force before flattering. "Tsk." He released his grasp on the fabric with a shove, causing Kayashima to stumble but Nakatsu kept him from falling over. The guy then walked back towards the corner of the room he had come from, grumbling something under his breath that sounded distinctly like, "Lucky the boyfriend showed up to save you."

"Jerk!" The blonde looked like he might go after the guy, but stopped when Kayashima placed his hand on his arm and shook his head. "He got off easy. I woulda clobbered him. What was he bothering you about anyway?"

"Uh... just about some rumor that's going around." The psychic could tell by the look in those big brown eyes that he wasn't going to take that simple reply. Not wanting to have to explain any further on a subject that he himself was now confused about, he went for the next best thing to distract the blonde. "So, what are you doing back here? I said I would meet you all in the cafeteria."

It worked like a charm. "Oh. Right. Well, you were taking so long that I wanted to make sure nothing had happened. Good thing I got here right on time, huh? Now come on, if we don't hurry all the good food will be gone." Kayashima allowed himself to be dragged away by the now happy again blonde.

As they walked down the hallway, Kayashima stopped right before they would go through the cafeteria's doors. Nakatsu turned around to see what was up.

"You okay? Why'd you stop? Did that guy hurt you in some way before I got there? If he did I swear I'll punch his lights out the next time I see him." The blonde might have kept rambling off possible reason for the sudden halt if Kayashima did stop him.

Nakatsu just stared at the psychic confused. He had silenced his babbling by placing his index finger over the blonde's lips, and was now just staring into his big brown eyes, seemingly thinking intently about something. It slightly unnerved Nakatsu to be gazed at this way and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing when there was a glint of decision in those dark eyes.

"What are you-" His question was cut short as his lips met with another soft pair belonging to his friend in front of him. Brown eyes widened and his body became stiff from the shock of it all. He didn't know what to do. Kayashima was kissing him! Sure it was a relatively simple kiss, but it was still a kiss! What in the world was going on?! The more pressing questions running through his mind were why wasn't he pushing the other away? And why did this feel... okay? He was even thinking that he was... enjoying it. The psychic's lips were so soft... He couldn't help but start to kiss back.

Then Kayashima slowly pulled away, much to the dislike of Nakatsu who was just getting into the kiss, maybe even taking control of it. His expression was back to its normal, indifferent mask and he just looked at the blonde again with that quizzical stare. "Maybe it's not just a rumor after all." he said before smiling ever so faintly and walking into the cafeteria, leaving behind a stunned and confused Nakatsu.

"What the...?" All Nakatsu could do was stand there for a moment going over everything that had just transpired between the two friends and roommates. A heavy blush crept onto his cheeks as realization struck him. He had just been kissed by a guy! Kayashima no less! And he had... liked it! If that wasn't enough, what the psychic had said when he left confused the poor soccer player even more. Oh yeah! The idea of lunch popped back into Nakatsu's mind, and he decided that he would have to talk to his roommate about all this later. Now what mattered was getting some food before the lunch period ended. With that decided, the blonde walked over to the group's table and acted like nothing had happened... for now at least.

TBC...(maybe...)

(1) Remember win Nakatsu decided he was okay with like Mizuki as a guy a yelled it out loud? That's what I'm referring to; I just can't remember the volume number that it happened in. Yeah, so the timeline for this fanfic is some time after that (not too sure when though).

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
